Captivated
by MissBethany
Summary: It's not really verry much like the movie, but it's accosiated, me and my family were talking about Swine-Flu and how idiotic it was getting and i was saying if the goverment was telling us children to not go to school, then next it'd be parents..:D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

`_1._ _Experienced _

Today everything seemed to be silenced, no loud sounds, no talking for miles. It was announced on the television yesterday that not one single person would be working today, not one person would go to school. So that meant that everyone had to shop yesterday for as long as time would count. I don't know how long this madness would go on for, and I didn't know if it was worldwide. All I knew was that I was only a teenager, and I couldn't get off Britain's soil, as nobody was working so I couldn't get an aeroplane or a ferry to another country as probably several others did yesterday… My family didn't think of that. No human was aloud out of the house. Animals had to be left outside to starve. The television wasn't working, neither was the radio. But occasionally you got interference from people transmitting signals from their house but that stopped as soon as signals went down. Everything was down, even phone signals…

When the Earth changes or the soil you live upon changes you change. It's something in your brain that reboots your system to live a different style; the style that I probably am living in now is survival. Survival was probably upgrading into every human soul in Britain. I don't know why we were being kept captive in the house, because if nobody was working didn't that mean that the police wasn't working, that the government wasn't working? Even criminals were probably left in prison with no wardens. What will happen to the human race? It dawned on me if I and others didn't take action soon all the human race would be dead. Not one human would live on Britain soil again. One thing I thought to do today was draw. Draw the world with no humans on its soil. Draw the world with derelict houses on every street. Draw the world without inhabitants.

Then it came to me, why wasn't the government letting any explanation out to why we had to stay in the house. I didn't understand why grown ups chose to keep us inside or why they chose to stay inside themselves without an explanation usually everyone fought back, but this time I guessed nobody fought back. If I was being forced to stay inside I needed an explanation, why should I waste my life staying inside like a pet. Every second in this house was wasting my life away, I needed action, I needed thrill, and I needed _friends!_ How can anyone expect children to stay sane without friends, how did the government expect the parents to stay sane with their children twenty-four-seven. Seriously if the world was going to stay the way it is, captive and gaunt, then the people of Britain needed a explanation at least to why they should let their small lives waste away. That's what I think. And that's what I will achieve. My spirits must be high. I needed to be a child, and so did many others.


	2. How Could She Do Anything In This State

2. _How Could She Do Anything In This State_

I have never thought the world could end, it was one of those things you read about in books or some psychopath would scream about it in their sleep. But now that it's happening it's totally different to me, my life seems to be ticking away second by second and I just couldn't care about it. Why could I think of just me, when there was plenty of people out there who needed help, who were dyeing alone seen as there was no vaccinations or pills to help the unwell. What could I do? As my grandma always told me God made the world, but always what infuriates me was if God made the world why did God make such bad things! Why didn't God save the world now?

No matter how much thinking I did, I really didn't know what to do. The only things that came into my narrow mind were thoughts of my family, how much I missed them and yearned to feel their arms around me, to have their sent flow around me. A single tear dropped from my grey dark eyes, it trailed onto the floor making a single dot, which turned into a pool of tears.

I shouted my mum, no answer. I ran upstairs in search of her looking in every bedroom and finally found her in mine, she was in my bed with a picture of me and her from a holiday; I was three and it was just me and my mum, I learned my dad was off with another woman behind my mums back, he was such a bastard was the only word I could call him. My mother looked frail and lifeless like a small doll waiting to be broken. I walked up to her beside the bed, she still didn't move so I shook her, her mouth was open a tad her eyes rolled back inside her head. I shook her lightly again, then eventually got harder.

"Mum!" I cried, "Mum, I need you! Mum wake up!"

The whole room shook, the floor beneath me was ripped away engulfing me to my emotions.

_She can't leave me. I can't be on my own. Please!_

My face felt swollen from the tears, swollen from the beatings I gave myself. I can't do anything right I bashed into my head over and over again with my fist.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH! RUINING EVERYONE'S LIVES!" I shouted at myself. My dad left, and now my mum has killed herself the only conclusion I could come to was myself, I was the reason my dad left… I was the reason my mum killed herself, because she couldn't bare to look after me anymore I was too much hassle. I dragged myself out of my bedroom by my hands to the top of the stairs getting as many carpet burns as my bare body could get. I wrapped my hand around the banister dragging myself to my feet drawing one breath, and looked at my last destination… The floor. And flung myself in the air hitting my head on the ceiling then banging in a frail mess down the stairs with burning pain, eventually stopping at the bottom with a mighty crash.

My eye sight went black, I couldn't see anything but still felt the burning sensation that ran through my body.


End file.
